I Come From Money
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Ted makes a huge mistake at one of his "Posse Parties", and ends up getting kidnapped and held for ransom by four sadistic goons. What will become of him?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of the WWE characters.**

Ted Dibiase Jr. was scared. He inwardly cursed his stupidity as the Jaguar sped towards God knew where. His weakness for certain automobiles and his "Posse Party" mentality had overridden his common sense. His fans had him so stoked (as usual) during the tailgating that he just didn't think twice when the gorgeous black vehicle pulled up with two "fans" inside who were yelling things like, "Teddy rocks!", and "Whooooo Posse!" The dudes in the car had called him over for a photo and invited him inside. He didn't even hesitate. He'd been inside the rides of fans before. And besides, this was a freakin' Jaguar! Unfortunately for Ted, just minutes after he had situated himself between the two guys in the cramped back seat, the driver hit the gas and took off. At first, Dibiase didn't panic. He thought they might just be showing off and taking him for a joyride. However, that idea was squashed when the men that he was wedged in between both pulled out guns and held them to each side of his ribcage. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them he'd be back at the tailgate party. No such luck.

So now here he was being kidnapped and whisked away. None of his captors had said a word to him since pretending to be his fans, and Ted didn't know if he should dare speak with the guns up against him. As cliché as it was, the first thing that came to mind was, "Where are you taking me"? He received no response. "Look, guys…" he began, but was cut short when the goon on his right smacked him hard in the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up rich boy." he hissed. "You'll speak when you're spoken to." The dude who was a passenger in the front turned his head to look at Ted and add his two cents.. "Yeah, and you'll do as you are told, or suffer the consequences." Dibiase felt like he should have some cocky response, but this wasn't a movie, or a scripted wrestling match. This was really happening, and there were two guns trained right on him. He kept quiet.

The kidnapper driving the Jaguar pulled the car into the garage of some sort of warehouse. Once the engine was off, The gun to Ted's right was pressed hard against his temple. He sucked in a breath, and tensed up. The front seat passenger opened the glove compartment, then pulled out a small black bag. Ha slammed the compartment shut and unzipped the bag which reminded Ted of a tiny version of those old fashioned things that doctors used to carry on house calls. His eyes widened in terror as he saw the driver pull out a syringe, but before he could react further, the gun at his left was shoved into his mouth. "I dare you to struggle." The man sneered as he cocked the gun. Ted gasped at the sound and almost choked on the gun. A black cloth was tied around his eyes, and this was fine with him because he did not want these two criminals to see the tears that were welling up in them. "You are going to sleep now." One of them said, and a needle was pushed into the young professional wrestler's arm. The last thought in Ted Dibiase's mind before the drug made him unconscious was, "Please God, I don't want to die."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not have ownership of any WWE characters.**

"What the hell"? , thought Ted as he regained consciousness. He was confused as to where he was and what was happening. It was so dark. Had he gone blind? Slowly the events of the day came back to him and the reality of his current situation hit him with full force. "Dear God, they've buried me alive!" he thought in horror. In a few minutes though, he realized that he was actually blindfolded in the trunk of a moving car. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and his legs were fastened with what seemed to be some sort of manacles. In addition, there was a bandanna gagging his mouth. Ted tried to kick at the trunk to maybe get it open, but he was so securely bound that he could barely even move. He now fully realized the true meaning of helplessness. Here he was a physically fit, strong, professional wrestler, but being snatched like a child. When he thought about it, he had gotten into a vehicle with strangers just like a child would. "Ok." He thought to himself. "No more self pity." Dibiase tried to force himself to stay calm, and be mentally prepared .The first time an opportunity arose, he would attempt to escape. There had to be a way.

The car finally stopped. Ted heard the doors opening and slamming shut, then he heard the trunk being opened. Hands grabbed him roughly and yanked him up and out of the trunk, shoving him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him when he landed, and he could barely breathe as it was with the gag tied so tightly. "Lift him up." Ordered one of the abductors. They lifted him up, practically ripping their captive's arms out of his socket. Ted attempted to head butt his closest captor, but failed miserably because he couldn't see a thing through his blindfold. "What was that supposed to be Teddy boy?" Dibiase thought he recognized the front seat passenger's voice. What might be the voice of the goon who'd shoved the gun in his mouth was heard next, "It seems like we are going to need to teach you your place." Ted was then held in place and punched hard in the stomach. He gasped and wheezed through the gag. Another voice, "Awww, having trouble breathing little boy?" Ted heard snickering, and to his utter horror felt a hood being put over his head. He panicked completely then, feeling as though he might suffocate. Struggling in the grip of those who held him, he whimpered in spite of himself. Their laughter managed to humiliate and enrage him at the same time. Ted reminded himself to focus and breathe normally as best as he could.

"Get the damn wheelbarrow." said front seat goon. Without warning, Ted was shoved backwards. When he landed in the wheelbarrow, his legs were hanging over the front of it, and he felt even more humiliated. He felt himself being wheeled, and then he was dumped out onto the ground. "Get up." Dibiase got himself on all fours. This is all he could do since he was chained. He moved up until he was only on his knees, but the leg cuffs prevented him from rising any further. "Ha!" laughed one of the men. "He's useless." At that point, if it weren't for the hood on Ted's head, his tormentors would have seen that his face had turned red from anger and frustration. "Let's help the poor baby up." The captive wrestler was yanked to his feet unceremoniously. Someone began to undo the leg cuffs. The minute one leg was free, he kicked the person loosening the cuffs, and it must have been in the face. The recipient of the kick was using the worst language known to man, and groaning. Ted was cattle prodded into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the WWE characters.**

Since the Jaguar had sped away from the stadium earlier that afternoon, the WWE was in disarray. The fans at the "Posse Party" didn't really know what was happening. Most of them thought that what had happened was part of a new storyline. The security team however, knew better. A few of them had run after the Jaguar trying to get the plate number. Sadly, the car had no plate.

"Of course there was no number on the vehicle." thought the head of the "Posse" security team, Bill Williams. "Why would kidnappers leave it on "? He never understood why Ted Dibiase Jr. was so adamant about trusting every single one of the fans. There were some real psychos out there these days. He said a silent prayer that Ted would survive this situation.

"Why in the hell wasn't there anybody standing near that car when he got in?" yelled Vince McMahon. "Where was the team Bill"?

"Sir, Ted insists on none of us offending his fans. He wants them to believe he's just like them He didn't want us hovering when he interacted with them." Bill answered lamely. He knew there was no excuse for his incompetence in this situation.

Vince sighed. "Look Bill, I know how stubborn Ted can be. He's like his father in that aspect. However, you and your team should have been more alert."

"Yes Mr. McMahon, there's no excuse for this." He didn't waste his breath complaining that only five security guys were employed for "Posse" duty, himself included. Three of them had been keeping the rest of the crowd at bay. One had gone to the restroom. Bill himself had kept a respectful distance, as Ted had requested, and watched what was going on. When the Jaguar took off, he was one of the two who ran after it. He had yelled for Joe to accompany him.

Vince dreaded the call he was about to make to Ted's dad, and he didn't even want to think about Ted's expectant wife hearing the news. He dreaded meeting with the wrestlers and company members. He hoped that he could remain professional. Dibiase Jr. was a nice young man. Everyone at the WWE seemed to like him. McMahon knew that many people (besides the Dibiase family who would be beside themselves) would be as upset, or even more so as he was. He was comforted a tiny bit by the fact that the police were called hours ago and had contacted the feds. He hoped they would find the lad before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any WWE characters. Warning: A few religious people may be offended reading this chapter.**

Ted Dibiase Sr., aka The Million Dollar Man, stared at his laptop screen. The device's built in webcam had been enabled so that he could communicate with the monsters who'd taken his middle son, and actually see if his boy was still alive.

The person bound to the chair with a hood over his head could only be Ted Jr. He appeared to be unconscious with his head bowed down to his chest. Suddenly, a stream of water was sprayed or thrown all over Ted from somewhere off screen. Sr. watched as his son jerked his hooded head up with a start. A man wearing a ski mask appeared on screen and pulled the hood off of his prisoner's head. It was indeed his son, blindfolded, gagged, and gasping for air. "Take that out of his mouth right now!" Ted Sr. shouted.

"You watch your tone old bastard." The ski masked man said. "Ask me nicely, or this transmission is over.

"Please." pleaded The Million Dollar Man. "Please remove his gag."

"Much better." The criminal yanked the black bandanna out of Ted Jr.'s mouth. "Say hi to daddy!"

Ted coughed for several seconds, then meekly asked, "Dad"?

"Yes son. I'm here. You hold on now." To the kidnapper, "He needs some water to drink, please."

"Nobody gives a shit what your son needs pops, so listen up. You will give us what we want or pretty boy here dies. Got that?

"Yes, just please don't hurt him."

The kidnapper laughed. "We already have. We will be hurting him much more for entertainment purposes. The longer you take, the more little Teddy here gets tortured." He punched Ted in the face to prove his point.

Ted spit blood and said, "Fuck you."

"Leave him alone you bastard!" yelled Ted's dad.

"My, my. Such language from the both of you. I thought you were Christians." There was laughter from off camera. "Hypocrites aren't you? You were on the 700 club, and sonny boy here tweets bible passages to his fans. And now this filthy language?"

Two more men came into view on camera. They were also wearing ski masks. One of them hissed, "Jesus wept!"

"Let's reenact a scene from the bible, shall we?" sneered the other. "Remember when Jesus was bound and blindfolded, and they kept hitting him, and spitting on him, and asking him to reveal their identities? Well watch this pops!"

Dibiase Sr. watched in horror as those who had his son slapped his son in the face over and over again, and spat on him every so often. "Which one of us hit you? Which of us spit on you?"

At first, Ted was brave and told his captors he would kill them slowly, but as he was continuously brutalized the bravado disintegrated and he was reduced to a whimpering shell of himself. Through all of the torture, Ted's dad was yelling for them to stop. When they finally did quit, both Dibiases were sobbing and begging for the torment to end.

"Not just yet. We need to add the finishing touch."

One of the awful men retrieved something off camera and then brought it up close for the veteran wrestler to see. At that point, The Millon Dollar Man fell to his knees. "Oh God no! Please noooo!" he moaned. "Just tell me what you want and it's yours!"

The man had been holding a crown of thorns. An actual crown of thorns! "These sick, sick psychos." thought Ted Sr.

Ted Jr. was blindfolded, so he had no idea of what was about to happen to him. However, he could hear his father's reaction and was frightened. "What are you gonna do? he asked sounding a lot to his chagrin like a scared little kid.

Mr. D thought his heart would explode in his chest as he watched helpless while one man regagged his boy almost choking him. Then another slammed the crown onto the top of Teddy's head. He heard his son whimpering and crying out through the gag. He saw the tears and blood streaming down Teddy's face.

"Listen up old coot, or we'll be chopping off his fingers and toes. Follow our instructions very carefully."

Ted's dad listened intently to the instructions, but couldn't help hearing the gag muffled sobbing of his middle child.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

"Your idiot father thinks we are stupid. There's no way the feds are gonna be able to trace us. You'd better pray he gets us that money. Now, if you promise to behave, I'll take the crown off.

Ted nodded his head enthusiastically. He'd "behave" for now. Anything to get the painful thorns off of his head

The crown was yanked off of his head in a manner that caused searing pain. Surprisingly, and much to Ted's relief, his gag was also removed.

"If you scream for help, no one will hear you. We are in the middle of nowhere. But if we hear you, we'll gag you again." The criminal put his hands on Ted's face, then gently ghosted his fingers across Ted's lips "Such a pretty mouth. Beautiful, sweet lips." He wasn't homosexual, but he enjoyed scaring the piss out of this trust fund brat. "

It took every ounce of Ted's inner strength not to bite the man. It would do no good. He couldn't move, and would be unable to escape the consequences of any attempted defiance. If this sadist tried to molest him though, he'd fight as hard as he could, consequences be damned. He almost vomited thinking about what could happen to him.

The captor that was touching him felt the fear and panic of his victim and was amused. He smirked. This was so much fun. He let go of Ted's face, grabbed a handful of bloody hair, and yanked his head back. He put his lips to Ted's left ear and growled, "You just ain't my type." He let go of the hair, but shoved his captive's head forward.

Dibiase heard the man walking away, and he heard a door slam shut. He was still blindfolded. Ted thrashed and struggled trying to get loose, but the cuffs that held him were strong. They cut into his wrists and ankles drawing blood. He heard the door open again, along with several footsteps.

Feeling completely defeated and hopeless, Ted asked with a submissive tone, "M..m.. may I please have some w.. water ?" He was so thirsty. In addition, he had to go to the bathroom. "Let me go to the bathroom too, ok?" He heard the men giggle.

"If you kick anyone, or do anything that pisses us off, you will be shot." said one of the men. Ted felt a gun being pressed to his face. He told his abductors that he understood, and the gun was pulled away from him. The blindfold was removed and Ted was temporarily blinded after being in the dark for so long. He squeezed his eyelids shut, then opened them again. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself looking at four men wearing ski masks. He also realized that he was in some kind of barn.

A goon slapped him just for the hell of it. Another unfastened the leg chains, while one other undid his cuffs. The fourth person had a gun aiming at Ted the entire time. Dibiase tried to rub his raw and bloody wrists, but he had lost feeling in his arms from being bound for who knew how many hours. This amused the sadistic goons and they laughed at Ted yet again. Two of them grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up. They dragged him over to a corner of the barn and threw him to the ground. Mercifully, the feeling was beginning to come back to the young man's arms and legs.

"Strip down to your underclothing." ordered a kidnapper.

Ted didn't ask why. He didn't want to know. He simply did as he was told because he did not want to be shot.

After Dibiase had removed his cowboy boots, tight black t-shirt, and form fitting designer jeans, he was left wearing a pair of green and gray plaid boxers, and gray sleeveless undershirt. He was suddenly aware of how cold it was in that barn. Ted had never felt so humiliated in his entire twenty-eight years.

They attached a collar around his neck. The collar was attached to a long chain, which one of the men locked to a hook on the wall.

"There's a bucket over there for you to relieve yourself in."

"Please may I have some water now?" begged Ted.

One of the tormentors produced a large dog dish. "We'll put water in this dish, but you have to bark like a good little puppy."

Ted looked at the men and shook his head from side to side. He'd be damned if he was going to degrade himself further by barking.

"Have it your way then little bitch. No water for you." And with that, Ted was left alone in the barn. He put his face in his hands and cried. Ted didn't know if it was the cold, or fear, or both, but he could not stop shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of the WWE characters.**

The agents that had been in another room of his house during the kidnapper's transmission had been unable to trace anything. The criminals had used some sort of state of the art scrambler. His wife, sons Brett and Mike, daughter in-law, and Ted Jr.'s two best friends Randy and Cody had been in the other room with the agents. All of them had watched the transmission on the agents' equipment from there.

At this point two agents, Perry and Linder, set up shop in the dining room in case the criminals contacted the Dibiases again. In the living room, on the large beige velvet sofa, sat Ted Dibiase Sr. holding his wife, and Mike with his arm around his sister-n-law, Kristen. Mike was trying as best as he could to comfort a trembling Kristen. Ted Sr. was attempting to keep it together and comfort his sobbing wife. Brett sat on the rocker thinking to himself, "Don't lose it in front of everyone buddy. Be strong for mom and dad." Randy stood against the doorway staring at the floor, and Cody sat on an arm chair looking lost.

"Dad." said Mike softly. "Maybe we could all say a prayer for Ted.

"Yes we should.' said Randy as he sat on the floor next to the sofa and took Kristen's tiny hand in his. He took Cody's hand as well. The Dibiases joined hands also. Ted Sr. led the prayer circle. When the prayer was over, and everyone had said "Amen", Brett spoke, "Ted can take care of himself Dad, He'll be alright."

"Oh my sweet teddy! wailed Mrs. D.

"Shh my love." Ted Sr. said softly to his wife while he held her close. "Brett is right."

Kristen began to shake uncontrollably. "When are those feds going to do something?" she blurted out.

Mrs, D took Kristen's hand, "Honey, please try and stay calm. You don't want to stress out my grandchild that you are carrying do you?"

Kristen shook her head. Her mother-in-law was right. She just hoped that the baby would get to see its daddy alive.

"Excuse me everyone." said Agent Linder who was now standing in the doorway with Agent Perry. "We need to discuss tomorrow's exchange."

"There's nothing more to discuss." The Million Dollar Man said sharply. "I'm glad you two are here, but I'm not endangering my son's life. They said they'd slit his throat if anyone arrests the pick up man or follows him. I'm going alone, with the money, to get my son."

"Well, with all due respect sir, you'll be endangering your own life as well."

"I'm willing to take that chance for my son."

"Stubborn as an ox." thought Randy. "Like father, like son."

Randy and Cody exchanged a secret look. They had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

Ted had been chained like an animal for hours. He had relieved himself in the bucket, paced the length of his chain, then sat down and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was so cold. This was no doubt one of the tortures designed to entertain his "hosts". They'd made him strip down to his underwear, so that they could watch him shiver.

Through the hours, Ted kept sane by thinking about his beautiful angel of a wife, and his unborn child. He thought of times spent with his brothers Brett and Mike, He thought of his mom and dad. He thought about his wrestling buddies, especially Cody and Randy. Ted then said a prayer that he would see all of them again.

It had been about 48 hours since he was kidnapped. No food or water had been given to him. He was hungry, but could do without the food. However, if he was gong to see the birth of his child, he needed water soon. Ted knew what he had to do and swallowed his pride.

When the kidnappers finally returned, Dibiase got on all fours and barked. The laughter was degrading. The humiliation was even worse when one of the men put a dish of water in front of him, then scratched him behind the ear. "Good Dog. Now lap it up like a nice puppy would." Ted stayed on all fours and drank the water like he was a dog.

"Tomorrow is payday puppy doggie. If we get what we want, we'll let you go. But if anything goes wrong, you and probably your entire family will die. Sweet dreams brat."

As the men left Ted to process that last statement, he could hear one of them singing his wrestling theme song. "I come from money. I come from class…."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any WWE characters.**

Dishonorably discharged or not, Randy Orton had been a marine. He had been trained as a marine. This training was going to help him with his plan which was as follows: He was going to sit camouflaged in one of the trees at the park where the exchange was taking place. He would watch it all go down with his binoculars. Most importantly, he would watch the kidnapper coming for the money as he arrived and left. Cody and Randy would be communicating through earphones. Rhodes would get to whatever vehicle the abductor had arrived in. He would search the vehicle for clues as to where Ted might be held. It was a long shot, but worth a try. Randy would let Codes know through the earphones when the coast was clear, and when he needed to high tail his ass away from the vehicle. He just hoped Cody could find something. Either way, Rhodes was going to hide a tracking device ( good old internet shopping)on the criminal's ride.

Randy and Cody hoped that the exchange man would be too busy getting the money to notice what was going on with his car. Orton was confident that the asshole would not see him in the trees. Ted's dad had no idea what either of them was up to. He didn't know they were going to be there.

This plan was privately formulated after The Viper and The Dashing One had watched the transmission of their friend being tortured. After watching that horror show, the two did not believe that the kidnappers would let Ted live. They knew they had to do something, anything to save him.

Perry and Linder had a plan of their own. Since the exchange site was a secluded private park, the agents knew that anyone undercover would easily be spotted. These kidnapping bastards knew what they were doing. The feds had to be careful or it could be the end of Dibiase Jr. Perry had placed a tracking device in the duffle bag that would hold the money. He figured the bag would be dumped soon after the exchange, so he had super glued the tiny device to one of the hundred dollar bills in the middle of all of the wads of money.

The Million Dollar Man sat in his Lexus waiting. His stomach churned. He was told that the person he was giving the duffle bag to would be wearing a denim jacket and a black Reservoir Dogs baseball cap. Ted Sr. had watched the movie Reservoir Dogs. He suddenly had a vision of his boy getting his ear sliced off like the poor guy in the movie. He wouldn't put it past those who took his kid. In fact, the guy was probably going to be wearing that hat on purpose as some sort of mind game. Mr. D started to wonder if these criminals could be trusted. Would they keep their part of the bargain? Or would his precious son be doomed?


	9. Chapter 9

**I own no WWE characters.**

The dickhead had pulled his blue Pontiac Sunfire into the parking lot down a bit from where Ted Sr. had parked. This was the perfect view. Randy could see the ass head walking towards Ted Sr.'s Lexus.

"Cody. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Rand."

"The coast is clear, If there's an alarm that goes off run and hide as fast as you can."

Cody rolled his eyes. Apparently, Randy thought he was a dumbass. He was able to get to the door, and touch it, with nothing gong off. In addition, the door was unlocked. Man, these kidnappers were slipping, out of sheer arrogance. This was lucky for Ted, of course. Cody slid into the car and attached the tracking device under the seat. He then opened the glove compartment and began looking through its contents. "I'm not finding anything of use Rand."

"What the…Codes!" Cody had no time to react. The door was yanked open, and he was knocked unconscious by something hard.

Randy had been watching Ted Sr. handing the money over. It hadn't even occurred to him that someone else might be lurking. He had only observed one man n the Pontiac. When he glanced toward the Pontiac and saw another man about to catch Cody red handed, he shouted for his friend to watch out, but it was too late. Cody was knocked out and the exchange man was on his way back to the car.

Randy scrambled out of the tree and ran towards the parking lot. By the time he got there, the men ,Cody, and the Pontiac were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of the WWE characters.**

Ted Sr. slapped Randy Orton dead in the face. The Viper simply accepted the hit because he understood Mr. D's feelings completely.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" shouted the veteran wrestler. "Because of you my son and Cody are going to die!"

Randy hung his head in shame, but suddenly remembered the tracking device and held it up. "Mr. D we have this. We can find them. They've had a head start, they won't know we are coming after them."

"How are we going to defend ourselves huh? They have weapons I'm sure."

Randy was already heading towards his Chopper that he'd hidden behind some bushes.

The Million Dollar Man was at a loss as to what to do. Randy had his heart in the right place, but was careless and reckless. He wasn't thinking clearly. Did Orton really believe he was invincible? "Randy! Stop! Wait! Randy!"

Randy wasn't listening. He sped off on his Chopper determined to rescue his best friends.

Linder and Perry were tracking the kidnappers as well. They followed the signal in their unmarked car unaware of Randy Orton's tracking. As soon as they were closer to the signal, they would call for backup.

In the meantime, Cody was coming to in the back of the Pontiac. He was lying across the seat, his ankles and wrists bound with duct tape. There were strips of tape pasted over his eyes and mouth as well. Those who captured him had bound his hands in front of him, so he was able to punch the back of the driver's seat.

"Ohh, this one's feisty. Hehe."

"We have to figure out what we're gonna do now." said the driver sounding a bit worried.

The other man said to Cody, "You made a mistake getting into our business boy."

"I'mph nnn mm boy!" Cody yelled under the tape.

"What? We can't understand you little one. You should enunciate."

"Mp muck you mphh!, screamed Cody into his gag.

"Damn feisty!" The goons then laughed heartily.

The car finally came to a stop. Cody was dragged out of the car to his feet. The men held him up since his ankles were bound.

"We are going to cut the tape on your legs now. Do something stupid and I'll slit your throat.'' Cody felt the cool metal up against his cheek. He stood perfectly still as they cut the tape. He was still gagged, and blindfolded with hands bound as they dragged him to some unknown destination. He heard a door open. They were entering some sort of building it seemed.

"Cody! Oh my lord Cody! Don't hurt him! Please, I'll bark, I'll beg, just leave him alone!

"Ted?" Cody was shoved to the floor. He felt something being attached to his neck. It was tight and he thought he might start choking. Cody heard footsteps walking away, and a door opening and closing. Someone gently took his head in their hands and carefully removed the tape from his eyes. He looked into Ted's eyes and almost wept with relief. Dibiase removed the tape that was gagging Cody's mouth (in a manner that would not be painful).

"Ted! You're alive thank God!"

"Shhh." Ted whispered. "Codes they're gone now, but could be just outside the door. Now let's get you untied." Ted worked diligently to get the tape off of his friend's wrists. He had nothing to cut the tape with, but still managed to tear it off of Rhodes. This surprised him considering the pain he was in, and how weak he was from not eating. He didn't think that he had any strength left at all. Not even for something as basic as tape.

Cody's eyes had adjusted and he really got a good look at his victimized friend. He felt a surge of anger knowing what had been done to Ted. And the guy had been worried about Cody's welfare! In the horrible condition he was in!

Ted's face was bruised and swollen. He had dried blood all over him, much of it on his head. His arms were bruised as well, and his wrists and ankles were bloody and swollen. Lord only knew what other injuries there were, and what else these bastards had done to him.

Cody hugged Ted gently not wanting to irritate the injuries any further. Ted sobbed in his friend's arms.

Cody ran his hand through Ted's hair and rocked him. "I'll kill them Ted. I really will."

He was chained at the moment, but if he ever got out of this situation, he'd kill these monsters for putting Ted through this ordeal.

**Note-The hugging and hair smoothing and rocking is not pre-slash or anything like that. I truly believe that straight men who were friends and thrown into a situation like this would comfort each other in this way with no intent other than being there for a friend**.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy parked his Chopper several yards away from where the signal had led him, and walked the rest of the distance, tracker in hand. He spotted the Pontiac parked on what seemed to be a farm with abandoned looking buildings on the property. Randy pocketed the tracker, hid himself behind some trees, and watched two men enter a decrepit looking farmhouse. He ran to where the car was parked and looked inside. Seeing that the vehicle was empty, he sprinted to the barn. Randy hoped there were no more of those men inside the barn. If there were, he and his friends were screwed.

Orton opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He didn't hear or see anyone, but that meant nothing. Potential attackers could simply be out of his range of vision. "Fuck it." thought The Legend Killer. "It's now or never." He was glad he brought one of his dad's guns. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and held the weapon out in front of him.

"Randy? Put that thing away before you hurt yourself." Orton put the gun in one of his camouflage pants pockets.

Cody had his arm around Ted and was rubbing his arms, obviously trying to keep him warm because he was stripped to his underwear. Both of them were chained like dogs. When Orton saw the shape that Ted was in, his temper flared. "Ted, what the hell did they do to you? Oh, those fuckers are so going to die!"

"Randy." said Cody in a calming tone. "Simmer down. We need to concentrate on getting Ted out of here."

Orton nodded. Cody was right.

"We aren't going anywhere Cody." said Ted sadly. "In case you haven't noticed, we are chained."

"Wait a minute. I passed a shed on my way in here. There might be a hacksaw in there or something."

"Just be careful. Don't get caught by those psychos." said Cody.

Orton left for the shed and Cody tried to joke, "There goes Rambo." In truth he was extremely worried about The Viper getting himself shot by one of the kidnappers.

A few minutes later, Randy was back in the barn. He had a hacksaw in his right hand. Without thinking, he started on Cody's chain.

"No Randy. Ted First."

Randy, feeling stupid and insensitive, moved with the hacksaw to Ted's chain. He worked at the metal with all of his might. The chain was not budging. "We don't have time for this." he growled, and threw the hacksaw to the other side of the barn in pure frustration. "Plug your ears and get as far away from the locks as possible. Both of you." Randy pulled out his gun and raised it, aiming it at the lock holding Ted's chain.

"Oh good lord!" thought Cody as he pushed Ted down covering his friend's ears.

Randy shot at each of the locks. After several seconds, the locks came loose and the chains fell to the floor. Cody unfastened the collar around Ted's neck, then undid his own.

Suddenly, the three wrestlers heard screeching tires, running footsteps, and gunshots. Randy and Cody huddled with Ted in the corner, protecting him.

Rhodes and Orton heard Agent Perry shouting, "Ted Dibiase! You are safe now sir! Let us help you!

"In here!" shouted Randy Orton, and he wrapped his arms around his two best friends. He rubbed Ted's back and cooed, "It's all over now buddy. You're ok now. It's's all over."

**One more chapter to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any WWE characters.**

Ted had been given a sedative, and was sleeping peacefully in his private hospital room. Kristen watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. She thanked God that her prince charming had been brought back to her. In spite of looking like a train wreck, Ted would be ok. The doctors were keeping him in the hospital for a few days to hydrate him, and let him get some rest. In the shoot out at the farm, two kidnappers had been killed, and two captured. Her baby's daddy could be stress free knowing that his nightmare was over.

Ted stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at his angel who was beaming back at him. "Well look who's awake." She said, caressing his cheek.

Dibiase Jr. took his wife's hand and kissed her fingers. He then gently touched her stomach. "Our child will have the best mommy in the world." he said with tears of joy in his eyes.

Kristen leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips hoping that it wouldn't sting his face wounds too much. She felt Ted's muscled arms wrap around her, one hand playing with her hair as they kissed.

Later in the day, Ted's family came to visit. The Million Dollar Man told his son how much he loved him, and that he was proud of him. Mrs. D couldn't stop doting over her Teddy. She kept kissing him on the cheeks. Brett and Mike joked with their brother, like always. Through the entire visit, Ted thought about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. Everyone prayed, thanking the Lord for Ted's safe return.

As the Dibiase family was leaving for the day, they ran into Cody and Randy in the hallway. The Viper felt uncomfortable and was avoiding Ted Sr.'s eyes.

"Randy. I'm so sorry. You were only looking out for my son. I…." Ted Sr. never finished his original statement because Randy embraced him warmly. "Thank you Rand."

Pleasantries were exchanged, and the Dibiases left for home. Randy and Cody entered the hospital room, and Kristen hugged both of them. "Teddy baby." She said. "I haven't eaten today. I'm gonna head to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. Would anyone like me to bring them something?"

The Viper and the Dashing One declined politely, and Ted asked for a tuna salad sandwich and Diet Coke.

Once Kristen had left the room, Ted said, "Get over here you two." The three wrestlers hugged each other tightly. "Thank you. I love you guys. You risked your lives for me. You are the best friends a guy could have."

"Aw shucks, I'm speechless." joked Cody.

"Now that's a miracle!" shouted Randy.

Ted high fived Randy, and the three wrestlers laughed warmly. Dibiase thought for the hundredth time that day, "It's great to be alive!

**I hope you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
